


Gazes of Strangers

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Gen, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Back before Jack got a big dose of belief and started hanging out with the other Guardians, he had to pass the time somehow. And, well, he was Wisped in the prime of his youth. And he was invisible and intangible.Is it clear where this train of thought is going?Exhibitionist Jack. No one can see him, so he just drops trou and goes at it whenever he wants. In a tree in the park, in the middle of Times Square, or on top of Big Ben, he just loves to jerk off where others could see him… if they could, you know, see him.Bonus if somebody walks through him and it intensifies the feeling. Extra bonus if something special happens when he cums."I guess it seemed to me like this would get depressing really fast for someone who couldn’t be seen or touched at all…





	Gazes of Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 1/1/2014.

It hasn’t been about pleasure, not for a long time. For a few moments, in the middle of the act, he still feels a bit of the old thrill, a bit of the feeling of mischief, of danger. A bit of the feeling that he’s getting away with something naughty. But after so many years, he knows he’s not getting away with anything. There hasn’t ever been even the slightest hint that anyone will ever realize what he’s doing. He knows he’s not going to get caught. He knows he’s never going to have memories of a partner to call on as he takes himself in hand.  
  
But he’s still a young man, and even if this has become more about driving away an urge than seeking pleasure, it also manages to be about forgetfulness. Jack can forget some of the things he knows when he touches himself, when he chooses to give himself over to the familiar sensation. And forgetting is almost like pleasure.  
  
Today, he begins as he leans on a wall of a building on one of the main shopping thoroughfares of a large city. The wind knifing down between the skyscrapers doesn’t bother him, but the men and women passing by in a steady streaming crowd tilt up their collars and push their faces into their scarves. There’s so many of them out shopping today, as Christmas approaches, that there’s a pretty good chance that at least one of them will walk close enough to the building to also walk through Jack. He’s not sure if he wants that to happen or not. It hurts to be walked through, but Jack’s been through this particular variation often enough to know that he must be a bit of a masochist, for when he’s aroused, being walked through will bring him right to the edge of orgasm. It was nice when he was seeking pleasure. Now, it gives him less time to forget.  
  
He pulls down his pants enough to free his cock and starts stroking himself, quick and firm, making himself hard almost mechanically. Once he’s reached that point, though, he slows, makes his grip just the slightest bit looser. It’s a delicate balance—he wants to feel good enough to forget, but he also wants to make this last. He teases himself, switches hands so he can lick the other slick before returning it, makes his touches fast but light, allows himself to gasp and moan and pretend the idle glances of the crowd are looking toward him at the sound.  
  
He puts his hand inside his sweatshirt, and when he pinches one of his nipples his cock throbs in his hand. He traces the head with his thumb, smearing the precome at the slit, and groans. Through eyes half-closed, he sees someone in the crowd turn towards him, as if at the sound, and he suddenly comes with a sharp, indrawn breath and a shuddery cry.  
  
Too few deep breaths later, he’s cleaning himself with snow, knowing once again that he has no audience, interested or not. Knowing once again that all he’s likely to ever have are the unseeing gazes of strangers.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> whentheoceanmetsky said: this was really sad until I thought about how eager jack might be to put on a show once there were actually people to /watch/ and I……


End file.
